playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/History of Outsider Entertainment and Characters.
I'm pretty sure my first attempt at creativity was in fourth grade when I wrote a short story. Of course, to me back then it was a whole story. It about a nameless 14-year-old spy (Who would one day become Garret Bishop) who Escaped from a prison and infiltrated a castle to stop a mysterious killer simply named Mack (Who will one day become Marcius). It was of course very unrealistic. A couple months later, I wrote a sequel where it completely went off the rail. He quit the Spy job and became an archaeologist, but was sucked into a portal and had to go through several different "worlds" to escape. He realizes the man in charge is Mack again, but this time he reveals his true form- an alien named Machulleous. Jake defeated him again and returned home again, and joined back up with his spy team. I started on a third story, where he goes into space to stop Machulleus once and for all, but I quit halfway in. My next story was actually a comic series a created called Wolfman-Kid. The series started out as a lame superhero story I told my little brother but then I changed the main character and made it cool. I started it in 5th grade, but didn't get very far. I did, however, establish several good characters. After Wolfman-Kid was done with, I remade my spy story and named it "The Spy and the Freak". I made it more realistic, but it still had it's unrealistic moments. For example, I thought the spy was too young, so I changed it to 17 years old. Obviously they would never accept a teenager into a Spy Association. I I'm pretty sure next came STAR. I was bored at my grandparent's house so I got out a paper and wrote up a quick comic. For some reason I put it in the middle of the story, even though I didn't have any origin or anything. I just had the main character falling into a volcano and fighting a giant Fly monster. That's all. However, a couple months later, I typed up the rest of the story, nearly exactly as it is today. Except for a few major changes at the beginning, and It didn't include the other three plots. Fast forward a couple years, and you get the origins of Fort City. For a short period of time, I was obsessed with LittleBigPlanet and my friend was obsessed with Minecraft for the PC. We had the idea to combine the two and add a really good story. Then came Fort City, one of the few ideas that were made for a video game. The Idea of Shirtman came not to long when I wore a Superman T-Shirt to school the same day my friend wore a Green Lantern Hoodie. My friend says, "Look, you're superman and I'm Green Lantern!" Then I took that line all Physiological and thought, what if the shirt DOES make me Superman? :O Then came the idea for Shirtman. Development of Characters Garret Bishop started out as a nameless, 14 year old spy with barely any personality. In the remake, I changed his age to 17 and his name to Jake Holack. However, to avoid confusion with Snake or Drake, I changed his name, and upgraded his gadgets, along with actually giving him a specific job: Anti-Aircraft Spy. Marcius has changed the most. He started out as a mysterious, hooded man. That's it. In the sequel, He turned out to be a shape-shifting aliens. Yeah. In the remake, I made him a man who was hideously burned by a nuclear blast. Along with this, he was given shapeshifting neclear energy-stuff. The most recent version is a russian terrorist who was burned in a helicopter crash, by Garrett Bishop. He doesn't have shape-shifting powers in this version- or does he? Wolfman-Kid hasn't changed much. His costume was initially inspired by Rorshach from Watchmen, and his mask covered his whole face, like slenderman. However, after Slenderman's creation, I changed it so people didn't assume my of copying, especially since he wears a tux. Category:Blog posts